Blossoming Love
by EeveelutionMaster
Summary: This is the story about Green the Leafeon. He has admired an eeveelution like him and thinks he has fallen in love with her. But does she love him back? Will he get the girl of his dreams. Rated T just in case. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Author's Note: Eevee's Rule!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**OK everyone., I'm now doing two stories at the same time. It is school holidays and I'm so bored. So I'm writing a second story. This one is based on romance. Below is the character just talking about the story. Basically like my other story it is based in their P.O.V so please enjoy. Also if anyone has character ideas please say them in comments or PM me {Nothing op like a legendary}**

* * *

_**Hello everyone, my name is Green. I'm going to tell you a story based on me but before I start, I'm going to give you some info. This story is completely first person so I will be using "I" a lot. I'm a male Leafeon who lives alone in my den. The story will be based on romance. A journey here and then and I will have action in it. Blood and swearing will be involved so you have been warned. I can't think of anything else so please, enjoy. Remember… Leafeon's Rule!**_

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It is a lovely spring morning. The sun is out and there is not a cloud in the sky. The breeze of the wind is cool and refreshing. Birds are in the trees singing their songs and the trees branches sway slowly in the wind. It is such a good day; I'm not going to stay inside any longer. I push myself up from my pile of leaves and stretch my limbs. I need something better to sleep on. I sometimes prefer dirt on some nights but I'm going to make something more comfortable. I walk out of the entrance of my den and stand on the grass. I live in a clearing that is small compared to others. I chose to make my den in this clearing. I specifically dug here so I can absorb the sunlight since the trees aren't overhead in the clearing. So being a Leafeon has some good advantages. I finish absorbing sunlight till I feel wake and refreshed. This clearing has a cool addition to it; I have my own Oran berry bush. It grows Oran berries faster in this area of the forest and time of year. I guess it is like this since the environment here is well balanced. I walk to the bush and grab an Oran berry for breakfast. Oran berries are so small but full of flavour. They are also common which means I can't run out of them easily. I start walking down a path that heads further into the forest. I don't know exactly what I'm doing but I'll think of something to keep me busy for the day. A lot of Pokemon are up today. Some walk by and say hey. A lot of small Pokemon here like me since I don't eat other Pokemon. Like seriously, your taking another life to satisfy your stomach, in my book that is just wrong. Even savage and your eating a least one Pokemon a day. I just eat berries and that is why the local area trusts an eeveelution for once. Plus they had known me my entire life. I have lived in the forest for years and hopefully any more years to come.

"Hey Green" a voice calls to me. I look forward and see a Glaceon walking up to me. It is my best friend Frost the Glaceon. Yes, it is crazy. An ice type with a grass type may seem like strange friends but he has been with me since we were three months old. Another crazy fact about Frost coming at you, he doesn't live in the snow. I actually think he doesn't like snow but he evovled into a Glaceon. He prefers the area he lives in since it is quiet, very sunny and barely any predators. Besides, the snowy mountains have Blizzards going off every night. Frost pivots on the spot and starts walking beside me.

"Hello Frost" I reply. We just walk quietly along the path till Frost gets bored.

"So what's up?" Frost asks. I go to say a dumb counter but he zips his mouth. "I know the sky and clouds but seriously, what are you doing now?"

"I was just looking for something to do" I reply.

"How about we go hang out with the cool eeveelution's" Frost suggests. Frost is talking about the eeveelution's who think they own the forest. All they do is stupid things and hang in a group to seem more powerful.

I sigh and look at him. "Come on Frost, you always ask this. They're a bunch of bullies" I tell him. He just continues to look at me.

"Come on Green. If we hang out if them we could get popular" Frost asks which sounds more like he is begging us to go. Frost just wants to be noticed. He is an attention seeker but he isn't a bully, he is a good guy. But I'm no attention seeker so I rather not.

"You're not going to stop asking me aren't you?" I ask with a small smile on my face. He nods and continues to stare at me with pleading eyes. "Fine, but as soon as trouble pops up I'm out of there" I warn him.

"Thanks Green" Frost says. He starts to run along the path so I start to run to keep up with him. I have a bad feeling about this but he is my friend. They hang out under the shade of a massive oak tree. Frost starts to slow down so I match his speed as we come to a walking pace. We are now at the edges of the area. In the dead centre of the clearing is a massive Oak tree that people hang out near. Everyone seems to "respect" the tree so no one lives in it or anything. There is a lot of people her today. Most likely of the weather, it is too hot to stay inside. "Come on Green, let's go talk with the group" Frost says.

"No, I'll just walk around mindlessly. You can make an attempt to communicate with the so called "cool" people" I tell to him. He nods and walks casually towards the group. Today there are four of the bullies. A Flareon, Monferno, Umbreon and the leader Bolt which is a Jolteon. If Frost does get in trouble the Monferno and Flareon would be a real threat to an ice type like him. I just walk to the trunk of the tree opposite to the group. I sit down next to the trunk and I lay back on the tree. This area is mostly used by eeveelution's but there are others. Like this Pokemon, an Absol just walked by. Look at this grass snake with arms and legs; it is a Servine I think? So there is a mix. Frost walks to my side and sits down. He doesn't look happy at all.

"Wow that quick? Was it really that bad?" I ask him. He looks at me with his head lowered in shame.

"I didn't say anything really. I walked up to them, said hi, I introduced myself and then they told me to get lost" Frost explains to me.

"Told you, their jerks that think their tough" I tell him. We just sit back and observe the area. Frost keeps moving around to find a comfortable spot. I look at the groups of Pokemon. I then spot a group with three eeveelution's, all female. It is an Espeon, a Vaporeon and a Leafeon. I do not know the other two but I know the Leafeon. Her name is Petal; she is a Leafeon like me but a girl, duh. I have known her in this forest since she was an eevee. She is very nice to everyone she meets, very joyful and has a lot of friends. Even now she is smiling, just enjoying being with friends. She has an amazing smile. When you look at it you just want to as well. Her fur is very neat and clean today. Her light green and white fur seems to reflect from the sun, making her sparkle. Her eyes are chestnut coloured like mine. I know Leafeon's look the same but I could always tell if it was her. I have admired her since we met. When we met I just liked how she would be nice to everyone, but that has grown more from just liking her. She evolved with me you know. We both left home to evolve into Leafeon. She was scared to go alone so she asked if she could tag along with me. We went on a journey for the one thing we need to evolve. We did come upon what we were looking for, a huge grass boulder that can evolve eeveelution's. We became friends during that journey. We supported each other for six days. It was six days since it took three days to evolve and three days to get home. I thought when we got back we could hang out but I'm very shy around her. She even asked if we could hang out together but I just didn't know what to say. I said maybe sometime and I left her when we got home. From that day I have mentally hit myself from saying that. So I admit; I have a small crush on her... OK a big one. Frost stopped moving around and saw what I was doing.

"Green, just go talk to her" Frost commands me. I shake my head and look away from her. "Come on you big baby, just talk" he tells me. "Just say hey or something. She already knows you, just have a conversation"

"Frost, no. You know I can't, anyway she is with her friends. I said I will soon, I promise." I say to him. I never wanted Frost know I had a crush on Petal but he got me to say it. He rolls his eyes and looks away.

"You said that last year" Frost whispers to himself and I smile. "Fine Green but you have too sooner or later" Frost tells me.

"I know it is just, what if she said no to hanging out or being friends. That would be embarrassing to be rejected" I tell him.

"It is just hanging out, not asking to be mates" Frost says and I blush lightly. "She is already your friend, OK? Just talk to her when you are ready" Frost makes a good point, we are friends but we haven't talked in a while. Last time we had a conversation was when we got home. Just before I left her and said maybe sometime we talked about being a Leafeon. It was the first conversation I had with her without messing up with my words, I think its called "stammering".

"Thanks Frost, like always your very encouraging" I thank him.

"You're welcome Green" he says. "Well I'm off, I'm going to visit my family in the snowy mountains tomorrow so I'm going home to sleep in" Frost says as he yawns. "Bye" Frost says. I ditto what he said and he runs away. I just want to relax today. I look back at Petal; she is still sitting down talking with friends. I might talk to her one day when she isn't with her friends. But she has a lot of friends so that is unlikely to happen. I just leave for a minute and I head towards the river. I'm thirsty so I will get a small drink from the river. The fish swam away as they spot me. I sigh, I mean to harm to the fish here. I just start drinking the water in small amounts. I then hear electricity flying around me. I back away from the water and look left. It is Bolt without his group. He must just want a drink.

"Hey you!" he shouts out at me. I look behind me thinking he is shouting to someone else, but he is to me. "Yeah you, the overgrown leaf!" he shouts again. "Leave the water, I drinking now" he says.

"Hey but you can, I'll just drink over here" I tell him and he laughs.

"OK, go ahead and drink" Bolt offers. I slowly lower my head and start drinking again. Bolt touches the water with his paw and swirls it around in the water. What is he doing? He is acting strange at the moment. Then his paw turns to electricity and it shocks through the water. I see what he is doing and I jump back from the water and land on my back. He is laughing really loudly. "I warned you tree hugger. Now, leave!" he roars at me. I start walking away slowly till he growls. "Leave!" he shouts and then I start running. I run through the forest and not on the path. I'm going home now. Stupid jerk just ruined my day. I just want to relax but that is not possible. I arrive at my den's clearing. I tired so I start to absorb the remaining sunlight to be refreshed and I grab an Oran berry from the bush. I walk inside my den and lay on my pile of leaves. I finish the berry and relax. I place my head on my front paws and close my eyes. Tomorrow is my day. Just doing nothing but relaxing. I might need to make something better to sleep on. Today was very quick, spent most of it at the clearing as I watched Petal... OK that just sound creepy. But anyway I'm going to sleep…

* * *

**OK I have started it. Please post what you think about the first chapter. If people have idea's for it I'm all ears, I love listening to others ideas and thoughts. Now I can write stories really quick so next chapter might be up tomorrow {Right now it is 9:30 PM} Now I'm going to sleep. Reviews what be nice but for now... I need some sleep, I'm off to dream about eevee's. Bye ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Petal

**Chapter 2: Petal**

I wake up from the pile of leaves below me. What time is it? I look at the mouth of the den and see the sun has shown itself. So it must be at least 9:30. I get up and walk outside quickly; I have already wasted most of the morning in bed. OK what am I doing today? I'm going to look for something soft and light to sleep on. I'll just look for something to add to the bed, something better than leaves. I start walking off the path looking for anything that could be used to make the ground I sleep on more comfortable. I find some vines and leaves but they won't do the trick. I could make something but I'm not so skilled in craft. Frost uses snow for his bedding, but if I did I would freeze to death. He actually prefers the dirt at times. I like the snow but since I'm a grass type it doesn't mix well. As I explore deeper in the forest I keep keeping my corners. I don't know what predators live here but I'm sure their diet involves Pokemon like me. One time I got caught by a Houndoom. A Houndoom is a huge dog that has a short temper. I think it is fire type and it cornered me. It was laughing as I trembled before it in fear and just before the huge dog went to finish me off something stopped it. The Houndoom was getting hit left and right from something that was too fast for me to see. The hell hound was screaming in pain till it decided to run for it. I didn't see who saved me but I still thank them till this day.

I continued my search for an hour or more but never find anything for the bed. I stopped in a clearing to rest before continuing my search. I sit down in the centre of the clearing and think. I thought I could just find something in the first hour but this has been a difficult task. I look around the clearing for any ideas yet it only has leaves, grass, flowers, bushes… wait I could make something with flowers? Nope, I don't have the skill to do that. Suddenly I hear a twig snap from behind me. I jump from my sitting position and go defensive as I think a predator is spying on me from behind. I look around and see nothing, yet more sounds keep going off as they get closer. I see a Pokemon is walking through the bushes and branches. I stand up normally as the size of the Pokemon is like mine and their colour seems to blend with the forest so it might be peaceful. Yet again it could be bad. Small Pokemon can be predators so I get defensive again. "Who is there?" I call out. The Pokemon stops moving as it hears me. It continues walking till it enters the clearing. Petal! It is Petal, but what is she doing here? I relax my body knowing she isn't going to attack. She has leaves all in her fur and some dirt on her. She has a green bag over her shoulders with a brown leaf symbol on its side.

"Hello Green" she says with a bright smile on my face. She remembers my name! My shyness kicks in and I look down. No! Come on Green, step it up. She is an eeveelution, you can talk to her. I look back up and send her a friendly smile.

"H-hey Petal" I reply to her. She walks over to me as she holds up her smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asks in a friendly tone.

"I was j-just looking for some s-stuff for my den" I tell her. OK Green, you are now talking to her but stop t-talking l-like t-t-this OK? Your voice sounds like a child for Arceus's sake. Am I shouting at myself in my mind? I must be going crazy. I mentally shut myself up and see her response. She nods and tries to pull some leaves out of her fur. "What are you doing here Petal?" I ask her.

"I'm looking for berries. I need more for my den" she tells me. She is now frustrated with the leaves in her fur. They are tangled in her pale fur and she is trying hard to get them out. "And I thought some berries could be this way but I got stuck in the bushes over there. Now these dumb leaves aren't coming out" she says angrily. Some are deep in her fur so she can't get out and some are out of her reach. I feel bad just watching her as she is struggling to get them out.

"Do you want some help?" I ask her. She looks at me with a grin on her face.

"If you don't mind" Petal asks. She turns sidewards and I walk up to her. She sits down as she tries to get some off her stomach while I get the ones on her back. I softly pull them out, making sure I don't hurt her or pull out her fur. Her fur is so smooth and soft. Some parts of it are messy from the branches but some spots are good. I finish pulling them out of her fur and I step back. She pulls the last one out with her teeth and smiles. She examines herself to look for leaves but they are gone. "Thanks Green" she says to me.

"You're welcome" I start looking around the area to think of what to say next but she beats me too it.

"Hey could you help me find a good berry bush or too?" she asks.

"Sure, what berry are you looking for in particular?"

"Well I like Oran berries. Do you know where any of those are?"

"Yeah, I have my very own Oran berry bush near my den. I'll show you to it" I answer. I'm so glad to have that Oran berry bush now. It gives me an excuse to talk with Petal, but I don't know what to say. I lead her towards my den by walking in front of her. She just runs to my side instead and walks with me. We arrive at my clearing and I show her the Oran berry bush. "This bush grows Oran berries like crazy in this time of year. Just come here any time to harvest some" I tell her.

"Thanks, may I take some now?" she asks. I nod and she walks up to the bush. She opens her bag and starts collecting some berries. She takes about five or six Oran berries and then closes her bag. "This should do". She walks back over to me. We both go quiet for a moment till she starts talking. "Well it is only early in the day so I shouldn't head home yet. Nothing to do besides sleep" Petal says. I nod in agreement. We go in an awkward silence that seems to last eternity. I just look at my paws like something interesting is on them while she draws imaginary circles in the grass with her front paw. "Green… Remember you said a long time ago that we could hang out sometime?" she asks me. How could I forget, I could have said yes but I didn't.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Well do you want to hang out? You know, just talk" _I would love that!_ That is what I nearly shouted out. I just calm down and try to act normal.

"I would like to talk" I answer. She smiles and sits down. I do the same but opposite to her.

"We haven't talked in a while haven't we" Petal notes.

"Yeah, I think the last time was when we got back from evolving" I say. I don't just think that, I know we hadn't talked in a long time. But that wait was other and I could now speak to her.

"So, how have you been Green?" Petal asks me.

"Oh nothing has happened really. I just have been lazy I guess. Nothing really to do and my friend Frost is always doing his own things" I tell her.

"Well if you are always bored, why didn't you come and hang out with me?" she asks with a curious look on her face. I go to answer but I stop and think. I don't want to say anything that would make me look weird or offend her.

"I guess… I don't know, I really should have but you always look like you're having fun with your friends and I don't want to be a killjoy" I tell her.

"I hang out with all my friends. Having more friends just makes it better. Next time you're bored or want to talk just come and talk to me. My friends won't bite but I do have a friend that is a Sandile" she jokes and she smiles at me. Every time she smiles at me I lightly blush as I countless try to hide it. Having whitish fur make blushes stand out. I control the blush and look back at her.

"Thanks for the offer Petal and I will" I tell her.

"Promise?"

"Pardon?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"Do you promise you will come and talk to me if you're bored?" she asks.

"Sure, I promise" I promise her. She has a grin on her face and she stands up.

"Perfect, so we will talk another time. Even if you're not bored just come and talk. I'll hopefully see you soon cause right now I'm going home" she tells me. So soon? I really wanted her to stay. "Bye Green" she says and runs off.

"Bye Petal…" I reply quietly. She is already gone to hear me. I sigh from her departure and I stand up. I decide to just practice some moves for the rest of the day. I walk over to a tree and stand back a little. I have been trying to learn Leaf Blade for a while. I absorb the sun above me to try and boost my power. I had met an elderly Leafeon about five months ago. He gave me some tips in Leaf Blade but I still can't do it right. He looked really old but he could pack a punch. He used Sunny Day and used a move he calls Solar Beam. It made a hole in ten trees until it was stopped by the eleventh tree which had a huge burn mark on it. I would like to learn that move but he said it will take a long time. He also said he didn't learn it naturally. He was taught by his father who must have been taught by his father, then his father, then his father and so on and on. I tried using Leaf Blade over and over but I just keep using Vine Whips. I try for a long time till I get tired of doing it. I lay down in the open to absorb the sunlight to get refreshed. The tree's bark now had been cut multiply times. I start hearing voices from outside the clearing. They are most likely Pokemon who are passing by the area. I should tell them not to be so close to my clearing, don't want to be rude but we all have our own spaces. I stand up from the grass and move to the edge of the clearing. I try to spot them but I can't see anything through the trees. I start walking through the trees as I start to hear the voices clearer. I don't call out to them because they might get startled. I walk out of the trees and onto a path. I look to my right and see the two Pokemon talking. My heart seems to stop as fear floods my body. About ten metres away from me are two Houndoom's talking. I start walking backwards so they don't notice me. I make very step as quiet as a Pichu, making sure not to make any… SNAP! I break a twig that my back leg steps on. The two Houndoom's look straight at me and growl. It weird of what you do in these situations. I would think I'd scream and run for my life but instead I stood still, frozen in fear. It may sound stupid but as they glared at me I just smiled and waved. That is when they howled and started running towards me.

* * *

**Run Forest, Run! OK that ends my chapter. You Like? Anyway I'll post next chapter up soon, I promise. Kirbyhammer100, thanks for the comment. It is always nice to hear others thoughts; good or bad. I guess that is how Espeons feel? OK I'm done wasting your time, Peace Out! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

**Sorry for the wait. I thougt I posted this chapter a few days ago, must of done it wrong. Either way sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Chase**

I'm free from my frozen status I was in and I run for my life. Stupid twig, it caused this! I can hear their snarls and barking from behind me. The Houndoom's are catching up fast. I continue running on the path as I gain speed. I don't want to look behind me, worried I'd slow down. I use quick attack to increase my distance from them. It is working for the moment. I have gained two metres at least from them. I then hear something whistling through the air. I jump left and a beam of fire flies past me. Flamethrower! They know the move Flamethrower?! How the hell did they learn that? Maybe they learnt it natural or they have done something strange to learn it. I don't know much about Houndoom's. They could be a fire type but I'm not entirely sure but this proves it. They start sending more in my direction. I keep ducking and weaving out of the way of the fire. I'm starting to pant and get tired. I look up at the sky quickly to see if I could recharge with the sunlight. No, it had now gone behind the mountains. As I run I use Sunny Day. The whole area is brightened up and I feel refreshed. A massive burst of fire goes over my head and it nearly scorches my fur. Crap I forgot, Sunny Day boosts fire moves. But I can't get status problems any more, not like that is going to help... I turn my head in lightning speed to see my distance from them. I'm at least ten metres away but as they use their moves they slow down. I grin knowing they can't keep this up for much longer. I now have a chance to pull of the path and enter the trees to hide. I go to leap into the trees but one of the Houndoom's light up the exit with a wall of fire. I hope the Pokemon in those trees get out safely. I start running again, cursing myself for trying to get in the trees. They are a few metres behind now. I can now hear their panting and growling. OK Green, start thinking what you can do to get away from this mess.

I can't turn and fight since they can easily overpower me. I can't reason with brainless dogs. I can't out run them. But what is their weakness… They might be a fire type so I can try water. I turn left and head towards the river. They turn as well and follow. Sunny Day had faded away and I start getting tired, again. I start stumbling on every little rock and nearly tripping on every twig. I see the river in my sight. If I jump over it they could do it as well so there is only one solution. I use quick attack one final time and dive into the water. It is quiet for moment as I sink to the bottom. I stay still till I hit the bottom of the river. I start kicking underwater trying to get to the surface. I stop kicking and start dog paddling with my front paws to the surface. I submerge from the water and see the Houndoom's growling at me. Their scared to enter the water! They are either fire types or have a natural phobia to water. I start mocking them by laughing.

"Hey why don't you join me for a nice swim?" I ask them. One uses Flamethrower at me so I quickly duck my head in the water. I stay under for as long as I can and I go to the surface again.

"Come out you stupid eeveelution!" one shouts at me.

"Don't you like water with your meal?" I ask them. It sounds childish but I stick my tongue at them. They both whisper to each other and both grin in an evil way.

"You have to get out of the water soon. You will either die from us or drown in the water. Either way your died meat" one says. The stupid dog has a point. I can't stay floating in the water forever. Plus I could be killed by water predators.

"Well you better relax because I'm not leaving this water anytime soon" I tell them. They both sit down and watch me. Crap their serious, they are going to wait for me. I start paddling to stay afloat. I could stay above the surface for an hour at max but they could wait the whole night. They could run and find someone else to eat but they are too lazy. Why can't everyone just eat berries? I'm vegetarian you could say so I guess my name Green matches my diet. It also matches my eeveelution and my favourite colour. But my parents didn't want me to be a Leafeon but they named me Green, why? Now back to the present I keep paddling around and splashing water at the dogs. I want to see if water scared them off but they just chuckled and continued to watch me. I could use Sunny Day to get refreshed but I'm in the water and it is fully dark. I try to calm down and look at the stars. An Espeon once told me that they are billions of suns. I think it is true but others think otherwise. Anything seems possible so I'm open to many theories. I stay afloat for near an hour and I can't stay up for much longer.

"Don't drown you poor thing. Let us kill you. We promise to make it fast and painless" the Houndoom says.

"Go to hell!" I shout at it. It growls and continues to watch.

"Fine, can you hurry up and drown already?" he asks with anger in his tone of voice. I keep kicking all my legs but it is not enough. I don't want to drown! I don't want to be eaten. I just want to live the rest of my life. I try to swim to the other side of the river but one Houndoom leaps over me and lands on the other side. I'm now trapped like a Magikarp in a barrel. I start to sink slowly. I give up! I stop kicking and I sink to the bottom of the river. Water starts filling up my lungs which is really painful. I cough underwater till there is nothing more to cough out. All the air in my body had been forced out. My whole body starts to constrict and my heart rate starts to slow down. The pain in my chest is now a dry burning feeling, which is weird. I never got to do much in life. I didn't learn Leaf Blade, didn't make the perfect den, didn't visit the amazing coast and didn't say my feelings to Petal. The pain feeling starts to feel comfortable and the area around me goes dark. I could see the blurry figures walking away from the riverbank. I could now get away but my body has lost control. Before I shout my eyes something starts pushing my back towards the surface. I'm then pushed out of the water and I land on the riverbank. I'm choking and trying to cough the water out. I have no air in me to push the water out. Someone hits my back and I basically "puke" the water out.

"That's it, just cough it out" a voice says softly to me. I finally cough the water out and start taking deep breaths. I fall to the ground shaking as I cough more water out of my lungs. The mysterious person starts tapping my back to see if I cough out more water but I stop. My head aches in pain and the burning feeling in my chest is now a stinging jab like a Beedrill stinging me from the inside. I push myself up and sit on my hind legs as I rub my eyes with my front paw.

"I'm… alive?" I ask still confused of what has happened.

"I would have thought ya'll sound glad" the voice asks. I turn only my head around and look at a Buizel standing behind me. The voice sounds male and my age. I turn the rest of my body around and face him. He is tall for a Buizel and he is smiling at me.

"Did you save me?" I ask.

"Yep, I saw some Houndoom's waiting for ya and boy they looked like they wanted to eat. I waited till they left before I could save your furry behind" the Buizel explains.

"Thank you so much. May I ask your name?" I ask him.

"The name's Jet, I'm a Buizel who lives in this here river" Jet tells me.

"Well my name is Green, I'm a Leafeon who lives in the forest" I tell him. He holds out his hand, flipper… whatever Pokemon call it but it is not much of a paw. Well it kind of is one; oh this is confusing let's just call it a hand. For all I know he might be holding out his foot. I never have been close to a Buizel before but they are not predators to eeveelution's. I accept the offer and he pulls me up and I stand on all four legs.

"So how did ya get in this predicament?" Jet asks me.

"I heard them talking and when I got to close they noticed me and they started to chase me"

"Sound like ya has had a bad night hmm? A bit of rest should help ya" he explains. Why does he keep saying ya? Ya this, ya that. Great, now I sound mean now… but it is getting annoying. He kind of has an accent that I have not noticed till now. Maybe all Buizel talk and sound like this.

"Yeah… I should get home, but thanks for saving me" I say to him. At that moment my stomach growls and Jet laughs.

"Sounds like ya haven't eaten as well" Jet says still laughing quietly. I smile and start walking away but he stops me with his hand. "Hey, can I ask ya something?" Jet asks.

"Sure, what is it Jet?"

"Well are we like pals now?" he asks me.

"You mean like friends?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, ya see I haven't had many pals in the past… and since I saved ya I was hoping if we could be pals" he explains. I understand him because I too haven't had many friends in the past. Petal and Frost are my only friends, basically.

"Jet, you saved my life. Of course we can be friends" I tell him. He smiles and does some type of happy dance? It then starts raining and I quickly run under a nearby tree. His "happy dance" is really the Rain Dance. He is grinning as he dances in the rain till he dives into the water. I smile to myself and start running home. I guess I'll see Jet again. I exit the rainy area and continue to run home. I arrive at my clearing and quickly grab an Oran berry. I walk inside and shake all the water off my body. I met this person once who heard this rumour of when you put water on a Leafeon and then put them in the sun the Leafeon would grow taller. It was stupid to think, who would believe in that… Well I _might _have tried it but it didn't work, I mean it wouldn't work_ if_ I tried it. But I like myself how I'm now. I stopped listening to others opinions and started listening to myself. Everyone tries to change you into something better or worse. I was actually going to evolve into a Flareon since my whole family wanted me to become one. I hated Flareon, I have met nice Flareon's but I'm not a fire type person. Petal taught me to think for myself instead of taking orders like some mindless zombie. I took her advice and evolved into Leafeon. Oh the looks on my families faces when they saw me as a Leafeon was priceless. They were a little mad but I don't care. I'm me, not their slave. Petal helped me a lot when we were young. Why did I stop hanging out with her? I finish off my Oran berry and I lay down on my pile of leaves. After that whole day I never found the thing I was looking for… oh well. I rest my head between my paws and I drift to sleep with ease.

* * *

**Chapter 3; What do you think? I don't know what I'm going to base my next chapter on, maybe Bolt and his friends... I don't know. Bad news... SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ARE NOW OVER *Sad Face :(* But I going good at school so I will not slow down on my stories. So that is it. Please review and Peace Out! *Note: EEVEE"S!***


End file.
